


Едва ль они пропели б мне

by Kaellig



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Relationship Study, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В какой-то момент он ловит себя на том, что тянется к ним</p>
            </blockquote>





	Едва ль они пропели б мне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i do not think they will sing to me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220893) by [kyrilu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrilu/pseuds/kyrilu). 



> таймлайн 2 сезона; в названии использована строчка из стихотворения «Любовная песня Альфреда Пруфрока» Томаса Элиота (пер. Н. Берберовой)

Главная обязанность Эдварда — быть незаметным. Замирать невидимой тенью у дверей, сливаться со стенами, оставаясь при этой надёжной защитой. Когда мистер Андервуд говорит ему стать камнем, Эдвард понимает, что от него требуется, и послушно исполняет. Он остаётся на страже покоя Андервудов и днём и ночью, открывая рот лишь тогда, когда ему позволяют.

Он чутко следит за всем, что происходит вокруг, и его спина всегда идеально пряма.

*

Он не знает, с чего это начинается, но в какой-то момент ловит себя на том, что тянется к ним. Повинуясь импульсу и смутному желанию — тяге к компании ли, к разговору или просто к какому-то разнообразию, — он выходит из своего воображаемого заточения.

Этот мужчина способен подчинить своей воле любого, кого только пожелает; он спас работу Эдварда и всего парой слов объяснил, как быть сильным. Эта женщина способна очаровать весь мир одной лишь улыбкой; она называет Эдварда по имени, не испытывая ни малейших колебаний.

Он не лгал, когда говорил, что с радостью согласился бы защищать их до конца своих дней, но если он собирается посвятить им свою жизнь, то хочет взамен чего-то более личного от них.

Он наблюдает за ними, наблюдает за тем, как они проводят время, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга. Иногда они негромко разговаривают в вечерних сумерках; иногда общаются без слов — взглядами, сигаретным дымом, медленно выплывающим в открытое окно, едва уловимыми жестами и языком тела.

Эдвард пытается представить, каково это — делить с кем-то подобные моменты в комфортном молчании, а не в тяжёлой, вынужденной тишине, которую обязан соблюдать телохранитель.

*

Он знает, конечно, что этого никогда не будет.

Но однажды мистер Андервуд вытаскивает стул во внутренний дворик; в доме полным ходом идёт ремонт, повсюду снуют чужие люди, и он сбегает сюда, чтобы побыть одному. Он даже приказывает Эдварду уйти, но тот не может. Не имеет права.

Эдвард остаётся стоять у двери, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания и не нарушать покой мистера Андервуда, наблюдая за ним лишь краешком глаза.

Мистер Андервуд откидывается на спинку стула и медленно выдыхает.

Сгущаются сумерки, всё вокруг постепенно погружается в темноту, небо меркнет, и из всех цветов остаются лишь серый, синий и чёрный.

Дыхание Эдварда становится медленнее и спокойнее по мере того, как разглаживается, расслабляясь, лицо мистера Андервуда.

И он понимает вдруг, что они впервые разделили на двоих один из этих тихих моментов.


End file.
